Lurker of the Multiverse!
by Adyen
Summary: A new type of SI that is... weird to say the least. Now revamped and being fixed!
1. Prolog

This idea came to me sometime after I read Carrot's Spirit Within and Insertion.

I don't own most (if not all) of the characters that appear within this fic, and I'll be the first to admit that this will be a type of self-insertion… though one that hasn't been seen before.

Presenting a new fanfiction!

Lurker of the Multiverse!

Prolog

In a small house within a large city, a teenager sat besides a pile of manga, some open while others closed. He was currently reading an episode of Ramna performing the hiryuu shouten-ha against Herb. Then he turned to his left and read how Cosmos explained what happened to Sailor Eternal Moon to the Amazon Quartets. Right in front, the manga Evangelion was facing the ceiling, one where everyone knew quite well. He rubbed his black hair in frustration yelling, "WHY DOESN'T THOSE KIND OF THINGS HAPPEN TO SOMEONE LIKE ME!"

"Oh… but it does…" a voice said from nowhere.

"Umm… Un… Ah… Oh dear." He stuttered, having read enough fanfiction to know that when something like this happens, you're screwed for life.

The voice chuckled. "Don't worry… we aren't really that bad."

The author just glared into the air.

"Well… you're right. We are. But this time is special! I'm here to grant your greatest dream!" the voice answered rather defensively.

"…" His silence continued.

"… OK! Ok! Here's the catch. 1) You're not allowed to stay on this universe and that is final. We can't have you become bored, now can we? 2) In any world that there isn't any Goddess class characters slash… well, Gods or Goddesses, you can only interact through a willing host until he/she/it dies or you both agree to leave each other. 3) In any worlds that there ARE Gods or Goddesses, your powers are restricted to a Class One, Limited. That pretty much means you can do anything that isn't Earth Shattering. 4) Once you bounce out of a world, you'll automatically be bounced to another at random. I'll even throw in the tip that you're not limited to 'mainline' worlds."

"I'm hearing a but…" he said.

"Well, ya. There are always exceptions to the rules, and I'll leave those for your pleasure." Adyen growled slightly, but allowed the voice to continue. "Oh, one more thing. The Head Honcho in the world you're on, Kami in any A.M.G. timeline, or even L-sama in any Slayers timeline, just to name a few of the more famous anime worlds that you should know, are going to be annoyed at you. Well, annoyed may be an understatement and you'll understand when you get there, but they won't do anything against you directly. We got a contract going with them."

"Hmm… doesn't sound too bad…" he said, rubbing his chin.

"Of course, if you're in any world where you revert to yourself, you're subjected to your own weaknesses… and you of all people should know that you always make weaknesses in yourself… Anyways, you'll 'become' who you always dreamed to be once you leave this world, so I think I'll send you on your way…"

"Hold it!" he yelled, spreading his arms.

"Yes?" the voice asked.

"This isn't going to be some sort of fanfiction written by myself, would it?"

"Probably there's a you somewhere writing this as we speak, so as Jared Saotome once said, 'Never do anything you wouldn't want to have on camera, my beloved friend!"

With that sparks of light and darkness condensed around Adyen, blowing his manga around his room. His last thoughts before he blacked out were, "Do I even have the CHANCE of that not happening?"

Authors Notes: Ah… and that concludes this little prolog… Anyone want to take a guess at what story is going first? I can promise that this WILL be a mess... :D


	2. Chapter 1

I STILL don't own any of the characters in any anime. Adyen is a name that I use, and there's actually a meaning in some obscure language!

Lurkers of the Multiverse!

A Fanfic by Adyen

Chapter 1

Thoughts are in _italics_ while speech is in normal fonts. Spoke thoughts between people is in " ".

The Gates of Time is a lonely place. Nothing but the foggy mist and the large Gate that separate one time from another. No life grew on the floor, and nothing walked across the land.

All save for Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time, as named by the First Serenity that discovered the Gates.

Of course, there were only One Time Gate, so no matter what time period a person came from, they will only see the same Gate, therefore one Pluto can guard the Gate for a very long time, even if Time is objective there.

So that's why the glowing figure was quite surprised when he found himself propelled into the Gate, which was left unguarded, and into a dark whirlpool.

Moments after the Gates closed, Pluto quickly returned to her position – ready to recieve her queen at the Gates, never knowing that Time has been changed once again.

Two and a half years old Tsukino Usagi skipped happily in front of the TV and turned it on. It had been around four months after her new baby brother, Tsukino Shingo, was born and she had been there for him every step of the way.

In fact, her parents had been so proud that she was such a good sister; they let her stay up so that she did not have to take a naptime today. Ikuko and Kenji had went out to help a neighbor move in, meaning Usagi was alone for the moment. So here Usagi was, watching a TV show featuring a magic girl show called Lovely Angel.

The show, revolves around a perfect little girl called Kimiko. Usagi wasn't paying that much attention to names so all she remembered was Kimiko. She watched as Kimiko turned into this princess/magic girl heroine and save the day, only to be found out by the evil people because how perfect she always is.

As she watched the end of the episode, where Kimiko's little brother was being held hostage by the evil men, Usagi vowed that she will protect Shingo like Kimiko, but she will not BE like Kimiko and only become the magic girl heroine when Shingo is in danger! Not only that, but she will make mistakes in order not let the bad guys know she is the one protecting her little brother!

Even as she thought those ideas, a spark of brightness phased through wall, and by the time she finish declaring her wish to protect her brother, the light had landed on the little girl's head. Slowly, it descended into her body, and the light flickered out.

"_Little girl…_" a voice called out. "_Do you really wish to protect your brother that much?_"

"YES!" Little Usagi yelled out before noticing that there was nobody around. "Where…"

"_Little girl… I'm talking to you in your mind._" The voice answered before Usagi can ask the question.

Usagi's eyes opened wide in shock and curiosity as she went to the bathroom and climbed up a small ladder set there for her. She looked into the mirror and into her blue eyes and thought, "_Can you hear me?_"

"_Yes I can, and I ask you again, do you want the strength to protect your brother like you want to?_" The voice asked.

Usagi's wide eyes grew even wider as she thought of this chance she was given. True that she was only a two years old, but she was already quite smart to know that she was given a chance of a lifetime. Little did she know that normally, in twelve years, she would have had a date with destiny.

"Yes." Usagi said out loud, with all the confidence she could muster up.

"_Then allow me to join with you. I cannot promise you instant and unlimited power, but when you need the power, you will have earned it._"

Confused, Usagi asked, "_How?"_

"_I will train you. I will teach you what you need to learn in order to protect your friends and family. One day, you will be protecting the world as well…_"

"REALLY!" Usagi exclaimed, excited.

"_It is not a light matter, Tsukino Usagi. You will have to train very hard in order to become who you need to be._"

"_I can do it!_" she thought determinedly

"_I have no doubt that you can, but it will be hard, and you will face many trials… sometimes, I may also take over control of your body too…_"

Usagi shivered slightly at hearing the 'take over control of your body' part. She thought of all the horrors that the voice may make her do, but then remembered that the voice said that it would train her how to protect Shingo.

Taking a deep breath, Usagi thought, "_Alright. As long as you allow me to protect my family._"

"_Don't worry. It is more of me joining with you than the reverse. I will be there in your mind with you. I will feel what you feel, hear what you hear, and see what you see. I will share some of my memory with you when you need it, yet I will only become a part of you._"

"_What do I have to do?_" Usagi asked.

"_Repeat out loud after me: I, Tsukino Usagi-Serenity, hereby join souls with the traveler known as Adyen until such time as we agree to separate._"

Usagi was slightly confused about the Serenity part, but nodded anyways. "I, Tsukino Usagi-Serenity," she said, starting to glow slightly, "hereby join souls with the traveler known as Adyen until such time as we agree to separate."

"_And I, Adyen, hereby join our souls together, until such time as we agree to separate. I also swear that I shall do my best to teach this girl all that I can in order for her to be prepared for all that she has to do. With the Name, I do hereby swear so._"

A bright glow surrounded Usagi completely, and her eyes flashed gold for a moment before everything returned to normal again.

When Ikuko returned to check on Usagi, all she would find is her daughter glazing lazily at the TV. It would become the start of a habit Ikuko will spend much effort in trying to break.

Author's Notes: As it turns out, I couldn't find out how old Usagi was when Shingo was born, so I estimated from Usagi's height during the R movie… I did use Mamoru's age to approximate, but knowing that he's 3-4 years older than she is doesn't help…

The TV show thing I got from Jendra, who wrote Universal and Universal B. Well, either that, or a fanfic that came from her idea, but I can't remember that much anyways. The idea was good, and it stuck, so I'm using it. Thanks to the person who's fic I read the idea from!


	3. Chapter 2

Want a disclaimer? Just check my info.

Lurkers of the Multiverse!

A Fanfic by Adyen 2

Thoughts are in _italics_ while speech is in normal fonts. Spoke thoughts between people is in " ". Any speech between Usagi/Adyen is always done in thought, and any actions that says Adyen did only means that he was in control of the body, so I will still be using she instead of he..

Usagi woke up from her little bed. Or rather, SOMEONE woke up in her head.

"_Morning, sleepy head! Its time to wake up!_"

Hearing and seeing no response, Adyen decided to wake up for her. Standing up, she stood up besides her bed and looked at the clock. 5:30 AM. "_Good."_ He thought, looking around, he decided that with Usagi's small body, her room should be enough for what he wanted her to do.

Giving a mental nudge, he channelled some power into the mental network that makes up the child's mind and woke up Usagi up from her rest.

"What…?" Usagi muttered, then nearly fell when she found herself standing besides her bed.

"_Wakey wakey!_" Adyen cheerfully said.

"Why are we up so early?" Usagi whined softly, rubbing her eyes.

"_Why, to train of course. You do want to have the power to protect your brother, don't you?_" Adyen scolded slightly, putting a frown on Usagi's face.

"What do I have to do?"

"_Well, we're going to start with some exercises first…you do want to be strong, don't you?_"

"Yes…"

"_Just follow the images I show you and stop when I tell you to. I'm also going to teach you some meditative techniques so that you won't need to sleep as much."_

"I'll try…" Usagi spluttered as she mentally saw what Adyen wanted her to do…

A few months later, little Usagi lay face up on her bed, sweat dripping from her all over her body, taking deep breaths with her eyes closed.

"_I'm now going to teach you how to control your emotions._"

"_Control my emotions?_" Usagi asked.

"_Yes. I'll trigger an emotion in your mind, and you'll have to try to 'feel' how I did it. I'm guessing that it would take you at least a few months to learn how to do it. If you cannot do this, then I cannot teach you the stronger points of your power. Also, someone may take advantage of your emotions by forcing you to feel a certain way – this will prevent that._"

Curious as to what he means, Usagi thinks, "_What do you mean?_"

"_Here… I'll show you._" With that, Adyen mentally nudged all of Usagi's emotions 'off'.

"… _I feel… strange._" Usagi said with a calm detachment, which is really strange for a three years old child.

"_I just 'turned' off all emotions within you for the moment. This is like your 'center', a place where you can concentrate and meditate. When you can reach this 'place' by yourself, then I will teach you more about your power._" Having said what he needed to say, Adyen returned Usagi's mind to normal. "_But for now, concentrate on what I've already taught you. You won't notice the changes at first, but you'll slowly become more powerful._"

"_Thank you…_" Usagi thought, feeling very tired. "_I want to sleep now…_"

Before Adyen can reply, Ikuko entered the room and cheerfully said, "Good morning daughter! Rise and shine! Let's get you to brush your teeth!"

"_Don't worry…"_ Adyen chucked. "_I won't let you doze off…_"

Usagi only groaned.

Usagi skipped lightly towards the preschool with Ikuko behind her. It had been nearly two years since she had first joined with Adyen, and she had learned much. Though continued and concentrated mediation, she had managed to achieve the state of emptiness in a year, and there she found what her teacher called, "A whole planetoid of unfocused yet continuous power".

She had learned that she used that power even when unaware of herself using it. Over the years, she had found out a wide verity of information from the memories Adyen shared with her. She learned that the reservoir of energy she had was a mixture of mana (or manna, Adyen once told her, depending on where one lived), chi, which was life energy, and ki, which is generated by the human mind/body.

Strangely, he blocked off her natural ability to pull on those energies. "_Until you can control your own body, you shouldn't try to control something else. Not to mention it's good training._" After a few moments of having her 'natural' source of energy shut off, Usagi immediately felt a bit heavier and dozed off.

A year afterwards, Usagi was sitting in a lotus position in her room when her teacher brought another surprise upon her. "_Usagi? I think its time to being a more serious training._"

To say that Usagi was shocked compared to someone saying that the ocean has water. In the previous three years, Usagi had never felt the amount of stress and sheer training ever before (that's not to say she's trained like that before, but that they reached new heights of stress and such). Even though training consists of martial arts, knowledge enhancement, and the recent shut off from the additional energies she used naturally, Usagi had found that her will to protect had not declined because of those hardships. Now, her sensei is saying that there is a way for her to train even more. She didn't know to be either excited or afraid of this.

"_Over the past years, your training has been more than what I could hope for._" Adyen started. "_You have the potential to become anything you want, and I'm proud of you. Now, I'm going to tap into your magical reservoir and start on exercises designed to strengthen your ability to channel magic while strengthening your physical abilities…_"

The moment he finished saying, Usagi felt the distinct rush of energy that her body was currently channeling. For a second, a soft black glow surrounded the young Usagi and she felt as if she had almost doubled in weight.

"_I'm increasing the gravity around your body._"

"Duh…" Usagi managed to croak as she struggled against her doubled weight.

"_Oh don't be peevish. First of all, this spell is continuous, so you'll be using your magical abilities almost continuously, and I've already erected a shielding around you so nobody will even smell the spell if they were besides you. Secondly, the Gravity spell will train your body, especially since we're training it without the additional boost from your ki._"

"Ung…" was all Usagi managed out as she walked, or crawled, across her room, trying to get used to the new weight.

"_I'll admit that it will be a challenge, but you were doing fine without your ki a month ago… even managed run a while kilometer without breaking a sweat. Not to mention doing it at four thirty in the morning._"

"_And who forced me to?_" came Usagi's mental reply as she pushed herself off the floor and slowly walked back towards her bed.

"_Hey! Those meditative techniques should allow you to need less sleep than the average person... not to mention when I allow you access to your ki and mana again, you probably won't even NEED sleep, unless your mind needs to rest._"

"_When are you planning to do that?_" Usagi asked, sitting down on her bed. "_And why isn't my bed breaking under the additional weight?_"

"_Ah… good questions. You are learning, young grasshoppa… Oh wait. I was thinking of a movie. Anyways, to answer your questions: When you're good enough or sixteen, depending on which one comes first, and because I got a third spell that nullifies your additional weight so that only you would feel them, and nothing that you touch._"

Just ask Usagi was about to respond, Ikiko opened the door and walked in. "Usagi-chan… you ready for bed?"

Usagi turned to meet her mother and smiled sweetly like the five years old she was supposed to be. "Hai! Oyasumi nasai!"

Ikiko kissed her child's forehead lightly, blinking once and looking at Usagi carefully before saying, "Oyasumi nasai, Usagi-chan." She hesitated for a moment as she curiously stared at Usagi before shaking her head and leaving..

Little did the mother know that her child does not sleep at night, but rather enter a meditative trance for more effective forms of rest her mind and body. While she was meditating, Adyen considered what just happened and thought, "_Interesting_..."

Notes: It seems as if this is a straightforward SailorMoon SI, no? Actually, it isn't, so sit tight, because there's more to come in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Lurkers of the Multiverse!

A Fanfic by Adyen 3

Thoughts are in _italics_ while speech is in normal fonts. Spoke thoughts between people is in " ". Any speech between Usagi/Adyen is always done in thought, and any actions that says Adyen did only means that he was in control of the body, so I will still be using she instead of he.

In the woods behind Hikawa shrine, six-years-old Usagi with her long hair down in a single ponytail was gracefully performing a kata with the speed and fluency that would amaze even the best martial artist in any generation. After five minutes of intent practicing, she stopped and looked around until her gaze stopped in front of a large boulder.

Looking at the boulder intently, she silently moves her finger towards a small point in the middle of the rock.

"_For now, you won't be able to perform the true Bakusai Tenketsu because I've locked your focal powers. The skill itself is mainly a training tool anyways. However…_"

Usagi slowly poked her finger into rock as if she was poking a hole into the breaking point of the rock. She slowly slid the rest of her hand in as if the rock was made from water. Once her whole hand was submerged into the rock, she slowly pulled it out, while pulling rock and anything else with her. The moment her hands were completely out, the rock crumbled into dust.

"_There are other alternatives._" Adyen finished.

"_I think we should go home now… It's nearly five, and I don't want anyone to worry._"Usagi said, dusting off training gi that she had bought with the money Adyen had helped her make. It seemed that people are afraid of other people whom they don't know anything about. It didn't hurt that he possesses knowledge that some men will kill for, either.

Picking up a towel she had also bought, Usagi briefly wondered again how a six-years-old like her could ever own as much money as she did. Of course, the name the money is under isn't hers, but still…

As she walked back towards her home, her senses suddenly picked up a power-serge just a few blocks away from her home. Just as she was about to investigate it, Adyen spoke up.

"_No Usagi. Let me._"

Usagi shrugged and let go of her mental shields. It was something that Adyen demonstrated to her to protect her mind. While she didn't doubt that he could eventually pass through it, Usagi knew that they didn't have the time for him to try.

A golden glow entered Usagi's eyes and suddenly a flash of light covered her. When the light receded, a grown-up form of Usagi appeared in tight black and red clothing that covered her whole body, only leaving the left arm and right leg uncovered.

Running quickly, Adyen headed towards where she felt the power-serge, and was quite surprised to find that it originated from where she knew Osaka Naru was living.

"_Guess that proves this isn't a 'mainline' universe…_" Adyen privately thought as he felt three person using cloaking spells while under a dampening field. Deciding that she did not need to be found until she can figure out what is happening, she casted a quick 'Shadowmerge' spell on herself, and stealthily approached the Naru's home.

Once outside of her home, Adyen found that the energy signature had disappeared somewhere behind the house. Curious, she glided to the back only to find a blank wall. Frowning, she quickly scanned the wall only to find nothing. Frowning deeply, she scanned again, this time, she found a slight variant in one portion of the wall, and focused her scan there. At that point, she found a carefully hidden dimensional door that led to some pocket dimension, but she dared not enter, knowing that she had no hopes of entering without sounding some sort of alarm.

However, that does not prevent her from watching who would use the entrence…

Usagi sneaked into her room from the open window and dispelled the illusion around her bed. The illusion was to make it as through she was in her bed and sleeping in case Ikuko decided to check on her while she was out training.

Hiding everything that she bought in a small subspace pocket Adyen had made for her as training, she quickly changed into her nightgown and checked the clock.

"_Six thirty four. It seems as through we're cutting it close._" Adyen remarked as Usagi slid into the bed and made herself comfortable.

"_I think I'll meditate for a little while until mother wakes me up._" Usagi said. "_A little more practice wouldn't hurt._"

Adyen merely chucked as Usagi slipped into a meditative trance. Having nothing better to do, he checked on the magic recorders he had set up near the door they had found. To his amusement, it seemed that some sort of power spreading from the door was jamming the recorders. "_Got to fix that._" He thought as he dispelled the spell and entered a passive state within Usagi's mind.

Half an hour afterwards, Ikuko walked into Usagi's room and gently shook the still figure. "Usagi-chan… Wake up… its time for school…"

Usagi acted as if she was groggily waking up from a deep sleep. "No… cake…"

Ikuko smiled. "Wakey wakey, Usagi-chan… We got some friends of the family visiting…"

This got Usagi up immediately. One reason is because what she said set Adyen's mental alarms ringing. It was too much a coincidence for that power serge to appear and suddenly Ikuko saying that she had friends visiting.

Usagi, reading Adyen's thoughts, bubbly asked, "Really! Who is it? Do I know them? Is it anyone I can play with? Do I still have to go to school?" The last one Usagi threw in because she really found school boring, especially when Adyen is teaching her University level information already. Not that she can show off the information, since Adyen said that she has to stay low, only getting the occasional seventies or eighties.

Ikuko chuckled. "Now dear… You'll see when they arrive. And about missing school? We'll see."

After Usagi heard her mother go down the stairs, she quickly changed into something appropriate and entered the washroom. Inside, she started through the motions of waking while thinking about who this mystery 'friend of the family' is.

"_Do you think it has something to do with that doorway we found earlier?_" Usagi asked Adyen while brushing her teeth.

"_It's possible._" He replied. "_I'll have a better idea when we see whose friends of your family._"

Walking down the stairs, Usagi finished tiding her hair into their customary ponytail and skipped lightly towards her mother, who was currently making some tea for her visitors in the kitchen. "Mother? When are your friends going to arrive?" Usagi asked, stepping on the stool to grab her cup and fill it with water.

"They'll be here soon, dear." Ikuko said as she guided the kettle into the living room. Usagi followed her with glass of cold water and sat down on the couch.

The moment she sat down, the doorbell rang. Ikuko stood up and said, "That must be them now!"

She walked over to the door. Usagi couldn't see anything from that corner, but she could feel two people outside the door, just by hearing the minute sounds the pair were creating. She started sipping her water in the cute way that only a six-years-old could, and waited.

"Oh! Come in!" Usagi heard her mother exclaim in excitement. "And who's this?"

"It's so nice to be here." A young man's voice said. "I'm Usa's husband, Elios."

At that, Adyen nearly took over again from shock. How many people did he knew with that name? Answer: Less than a handful. _Coincidence? Maybe..._

Usagi, under Adyen's nudging, quickly scampered towards the door to see a woman with pink hair done up in a pair of cone shaped odangos and a young man with black hair, tied into a pigtail, in front of her mother.

"_THAT,_" Adyen remarked while Ikuko moved away to let the pair in, and Usagi performing one of her usual acts of clumsiness, "_is most definitely NOT Elios._"

The cup of water she was holding was flung forwards, the water spilling towards 'Elios'. Usa was the first to react after seeing Usagi with her appearances and caught the cup. However, the water splashed all over her husband the moment Usagi hit the floor.

"Oh my." Ikuko said, picking Usagi up and looking at 'Elios'. "Why don't you come in. I'll get you something to clean yourself off…"

"Don't worry yourself over it." Usa said while laughing. "He's used to getting splashed by water."

Meanwhile, he only kept muttering something about 'curses' and 'Jusenkyo'.

I apologize to Fox and Tomas Megerson for using the background for Immortal's Hope, but 1) I did message Tomas for permission to use it, and while I haven't received a reply yet, I can't stop writing because of this.

Also, when I say ponytail, I MEAN ponytail. I do not mean the twin odango that she normally wears in the anime or the manga.


	5. Chapter 4

Lurkers of the Multiverse!

A Fanfic by Adyen 4

Thoughts are in _italics_ while speech is in normal fonts. Spoke thoughts between people is in " ". Any speech between Usagi/Adyen is always done in thought, and any actions that says Adyen did only means that he was in control of the body, so I will still be using she instead of he.

To say that Adyen was shocked would be an understatement as to saying that an atom bomb blows things up. Elios, or 'Ranma', was NOT supposed to be there, much less with the Future Usagi ("Small Lady"). Of course, Adyen kept these thoughts to himself while Usagi was busy staring at Usa, through not completely impolitely even if she IS a six years old.

The pair of married couple was talking to Ikuko, but seemingly giving very little interest in Usagi. However, the little girl could feel the pair trying to figure her out and not succeeding at all. However, Usagi decided to distract them further.

"What are those round things on your head, Auntie Usa?" she asks, her face completely innocent but she was hearing Adyen chuckled inside.

Usa looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Usagi got up from her seat and went towards Usa. Standing on her toes, she pointed towards Usa's pair of odangos. "Those cone shaped thingies. How do you make them? I can make ball shaped ones, but not cone shaped." she asks innocently; eyes slightly wider than usual, breathing more shallow than usual, and her finger trembling slightly – all signifying her curiosity.

Usa and Elios glanced at each other before looking at Ikuko with a question in their eyes. The mother shrugged and said, "Usagi didn't really like the odango look around a year ago, so she changed it."

"Ah…" Usa said, while glancing rather nervously at Usagi. Looking at her husband, she found that he too was looking at Usagi strangely. Ever since they saw the girl after the initial surprise, they had felt something 'different' about her. Mainly, the lack of life energy they found in her. While not everyone can consciously use ki, everyone subconsciously used chi, and the lack of that within a person means something.

Usagi took this time to shrug as Adyen suddenly told her that she should sit down.

"_What is it, sensei?_" Usagi asked.

"_I think I'm going to have to unlock something that would have been unlocked eventually… through I think it's too early._" Adyen replied, looking through Usagi's eyes.

"_Huh?_" Usagi intelligently replied.

"_You'll see. First, close your eyes and look away from the others. I don't want them to see your face._" Adyen instructed, in which Usagi did without hesitating.

"_Now, relax your mental shields_." Which Usagi quickly did."_Remember that block you found inside your head but couldn't unlock yet?_"

Usagi remembered it. Even now, she was slowly eroding the block so that she could know what is behind it. Adyen had declined to help her, saying that it was good exercise for her mental capabilities.

"_I think I'm going to have to unblock it, because there's something going around here, and I think those memories of yours is the key._"

Usagi nearly gasped as she found out what was behind those blocks. Memories. Knowledge that was kept from her by someone who had a firm grasp of magic.

"_Now, get ready. This might actually sting._" Adyen said as he prepared to unlock all her knowledge of the past. Usagi took the warning seriously, especially since she knew that her sensei knew her limits. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tight, ignoring the somewhat continuous chatter besides her.

Suddenly, her forehead seemed to burn in a crescent shape as memories started to flood her consciousness. Biting off a moan, she directly controlled the stream of memories into areas of her mind that will slowly process the knowledge as to not overload her mind at one time.

Even through it felt like years, Usagi knew it only took moments. She could almost hear Adyen 'panting' from the effort he had to exert in breaking through the block. "_You knew, didn't you?_" Usagi asked, almost feeling betrayed for some reason.

"_Yes I did._" He answered honestly.

"_Why, and how?_" Usagi asked, hoping to regain her trust in her sensei.

"_You are what some people have called a 'Nexus.'" _Adyen answered. "_Whatever you do, will affect the world and even the universe. Think of yourself as a story's main character. Your actions will determine what others do, not to mention everyone will look up to you for guidance… through it seems as through your old sensei may do more than you… You are impossible to not know for someone like me._"

"_Ranma!_" She thought as she whipped her head around to see Ranma leading Ikuko towards the door while saying, "My friend will be arriving about now… I'm sure you remember Setsuna."

"_Uh oh._" Adyen thought to Usagi.

"_Umm… Pluto would find out about you, wouldn't she?_" Usagi guessed.

"_Not if I cast a few spells and mask my presence, but I can't do that in front of everyone!_" Adyen franticly shouted.

"_Why wouldn't you want my old sensei's to find out about you?_" She asked, curious.

"_Because she might misunderstand and blast you and me, well, mostly me, out of this existence?_"

"_Good enough for me._" Usagi replied, through she was imagining about keeping the secret from Ranma just so that when they found out about Adyen, she could see what his face would look like.

Usagi quickly got up and tried to walk casually towards the stairs under the curious eyes of Usa when the doorbell rang. She had just got up a few steps when she heard the door behind her open, and seconds later Pluto's gasp in amazement.

To the credit of Usagi's training since she was two, her senses picked up on Ranma and Usa dashing towards her with near sonic speeds, through Ranma had to enter the stairway alone because of the size of it. To everyone's amazement, though, Usagi suddenly disappeared from the staircase and reappeared at the top of the hallway, looking down at everyone in amusement.

Usagi sighed silently as the extra aura of gravity was dropped from her young body. Though she did not know it at the time, Adyen had slowly increased the gravity she was under until the five hundred point a week ago. While she is now grateful for his training, she mentally scolded him for not telling her.

"_The best kind of training are those that you don't know yourself to be training for._" Adyen cryptically remarked.

By then, Setsuna and Ikuko are both standing besides Ranma and Usa, whom were now positioned on the bottom of the stairs. "Who are you, and what have you done with Usagi?" Ranma demanded, glaring at her while Usa had a mild look of shock on her face.

Usagi pouted with a frown and a small stomp onto the floor. "Who said I'm not me?"

Setsuna took this chance and transformed into Sailor Pluto while Usa transformed into Sailor Moon. However, it was not Eternal Sailor Moon that she transformed into, but rather a new form that did not have a tiara, the crescent moon showing brightly, silver body suit with red-laced gloves and thin shoulder 'wings'. Her boots were connected all the way up to her skirt, which was a rippling pattern from the rainbow, changing every time Usagi looked at it. At the center of the uniform was a short pink bow with an eight-pointed star shaped locket on it. Each of the eight points had a different colored gem on it: blue, red, green, orange, teal, yellow, purple, and a near black. In the center was a white gem that seemed to be embedded into the locket itself, radiating massive amounts of mana.

Pluto stepped up and pointed her staff at Usagi. "Do not lie, whoever you are. First of all, Usagi wouldn't be able to avoid that, and secondly, I could feel the difference coming from you. Now tell me, what have you done with Usagi?"

Usagi giggled to herself and asked, "Is there anyway I can convince you all that I AM Tsukino Usagi?"

The four adults glanced at each other then looked at Usagi again, through silent.

This time, Usagi giggled. "How about this?" She asked, feeling the approval of her sensei. She held her right arm out, palm towards Ikuko and concentrated.

Ranma quickly got in front of Ikuko to protect her in case the girl on the top of the stairs was about to shoot something at her, but glanced around when he heard a sharp inhale from Ikuko, who was grabbing at her chest as if she was having a heart attack.

As suddenly as she seemed to feel pain, it was over and Ikuko quickly glanced up at her daughter. Her eyes widened along with the three other who were watching. Ranma quickly turned his head towards Usagi and nearly gasped

There, on top of the stairs was Tsukino Usagi, holding the floating Ginzuishou in her right hand, a blazing crescent moon on her forehead, and still wearing her comfortable school uniform.

Usagi let the adults gawk at her playing catch with the Ginzuishou for a moment before stating, matter-of-factly, "You know… It's already an hour since school started. Don't you think you should phone the school saying that I'm not going, mother?"


	6. Chapter 5

Lurkers of the Universe!

A Fanfic by Adyen (senranda@yahoo.ca)

Chapter 5

Thoughts are in _italics_ while speech is in normal fonts. Spoke thoughts between people is in " " and _italics_. Any speech between Usagi/Adyen is always done in thought, and any actions that says Adyen did only means that he was in control of the body, so I will still be using she instead of he. All characters when not in whatever other form they can be in shall be named with their 'current' name.

Additional Disclaimer: All characters and their counterparts belong to their respected creators. If the fanfic writers did not want me to use their characters, please feel free to email me and I'll find some way to change it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Usagi sat in a corner of the kitchen table happily eating ice cream that her mother had brought her. Now that her memory had been returned to her, she could tell that Ikuko is actually her mother from her past life as well. Ranma and Usa sat opposite to Usagi while Setsuna sat besides Usa, with Ikuko sitting besides Usagi.

            Usagi had re-entered her room and changed into a short T-shirt and training pants that Ikuko swore she did not get for her daughter. She also denied buying the watch on Usagi's wrist as well, but even Ranma would have difficultly believing that Ikuko bought it for Usagi. The three guests noticed that Usagi's movements seemed normal again, and Pluto, along with Usa, could see a small, nearly completely suppressed aura of magic round Usagi. If they did not know what to look for, they would have not found it there.

            "So… now that we'll all seated down," Ranma started, "tell us how you gained so much power."

            "I trained." Usagi replied in between bites of her ice cream. 

            Ranma groaned in annoyance and hit his head on the table, muttering something about "what did I do to deserve this".

            Usa grinned, abate sickly, and asked, "*Who* trained you?"

            Usagi paused for a moment in her eating, which momentarily startled Usa, and said one word. "Adyen."

            "And…?" Ikuko added, stopping her right eyebrow from twitching.

            "And what?" Usagi asked from another mouthful of ice cream.

            At this point, even Setsuna was groaning slightly in annoyance. "And what happened? How did you train? How strong are you?"

            Usagi paused again in her mid-ice cream eating. "I dunno. Never went full out. My sensei, Adyen, would know." She answered, evading the first and second question.

            Ranma breathed in a few times and counted to ten before asking, "And where could we find this sensei of yours?"

            Usagi ignored him until she finished her ice cream, then she bounced up from her chair and said, "I'll go find h… her."

            She quickly ran up the stairs before the others could react, and entered her room. Once inside, she started complaining. "_Why did you recast that spell? I liked it when I didn't have all that additional weight…_"

            "_Training is very important!_" Adyen said in what Usagi dubbed as his 'sensei' voice, even as Usagi's eyes changed colors and her form grew.

            "_You sound like Ranma!_" giggled Usagi.

            "Oh be quiet." Adyen said as she opened the door and started to head down, modifying the gravity spell to 1000 times. As she said before, training is everything…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "So, what do you make of Usagi?" Setsuna asked Ranma.

            "I don't know… I never knew her when she was little, so I can't compare her to anyone except for the one we met when she was older." Ranma said, glancing as Usa.

            "Same here. I knew her when she was older, but this…" Usa hopelessly gestured, trying to find a word to fit into the situation.

            "I'm grateful of what you have done for us…" Ikuko said. "Ever since you reawakened my memories three years ago, I have tried to reawaken my daughter to her past life. And while she had done everything I have asked, it never seemed to work. In fact, she seemed to get worse from those efforts!"

            "Do you think it has something to do with this Adyen character?" Usa asks sipping her cup of tea.

            "It could be…" Ikuko replies, "but it seems that Usagi has more knowledge of what happened than we, or I, think she does."

            "Her being able to manifest that much power is already extraordinary, especially for a child like her. She's what, five? Six?" Setsuna asks.

            "Six, actually." A voice says as a figure descends the stairs. Everyone on the floor nearly chokes on their drink as they see the figure is an exact replica of the grown up Princess Serenity, except that Serenity never wore any clothing like that before, the shining golden eyes, nor did the figure have the crescent moon on her forehead. "I know who are all really are, so tell me: Why are you here? You," she pointed at Usa, "should be in the future, and you," pointing at Setsuna, "should be guarding the Gates, and you," pointing at Elios, "shouldn't be using that name and shouldn't be THAT strong yet, or that old, and furthermore, YOU" she gestured at Ikuko, "should have DIED over a thousand years ago!"

            Gaping at Adyen, they were silent as they tried to assimilate what this person knows. She, however, continued. "Let me guess, because there are only a few scenarios that would for this to happen. Tell me which one I'm closest to."

            "One: Ranma got his hands on a modified Nan Ban Mirror that really does alter reality instead of just messing up. Two: Pluto had her timegate destroyed or blocked, and had to find some alternate way to prevent that, which would still lead back to Ranma and the Nan Ban Mirror, but because of her own Time alternating powers, you end up changing history rather than protecting it. Or maybe its Three: Somehow, in the far future, Ranma, weather through the immortality that his curse gives," that peeped a small amount of interest from Elios "manages to marry Usa here, and manages to convince Setsuna there to allow him to create a better future because something horrible happens so far into the future that even Setsuna didn't foresee."

            "Of course, talking about your girl form, what happened to it? I know for a fact that it's incurable." Adyen asked, curious.

            "Found some way to control it. Not going to change in the middle of nowhere." Ranma absently replied, still trying to process how Adyen could make such an educated guess.

            "Ah… so?" Adyen asked.

            "So what?" Usa asked.

            "I wonder if Usagi has that problem in her future…" Adyen muttered, much to the displeasure of Usagi inside her. "So, which one is it?"

            "Why should we tell you?" Ranma asked, STILL trying to completely get over his shock.

            "Because I need Usagi and I can't help her if you don't tell me what's wrong. Good enough reason?"

            The four was silent for a moment. While this Adyen had stated that she needed Usagi, she didn't say WHY she needed her.

            Setsuna thought towards Usa and Elios, "_Could it be that she's from the future like us? She does look a lot like Usagi when she grows up._"__

"_That may have happened… but shouldn't you have a better clue than we do?_" Elios asks, rubbing his temples.__

"_We got back without the help of the Gates. Who knows what else could be used to bypass the Gates?_" 

Setsuna says, pointing that fact out.

            "_I'm sure it would be interesting to say the least._" Usa says, glancing at Ikuko, who looked back and nodded.

            "Fine. We'll tell you everything." Usa says, frowning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh… You might notice the time I spent on writing this. I guess I'm just more in a mood to make a big mess than plan things out in detail, like the other fics I'm writing.

I'm also currently starting on a shortfic, which I hope to release before New Years, but I might not make that deadline. Oh well.


	7. Chapter 6

Lurkers of the Universe!

A Fanfic by Adyen (senranda@yahoo.ca)

Chapter 6

Thoughts are in _italics_ while speech is in normal fonts. Spoke thoughts between people is in " " and _italics_. Any speech between Adyen and his current host is always done in thought, and any action that says Adyen did only means that he was in control of the body, so I will still be using she instead of he. All characters when not in whatever other form they can be in shall be named with their 'current' name.

From now on, every major plot that happens from a fanfic out there will be a modified version of it. This is now officially an original work of fanfiction (which is actually an oxymoron, but then again…), however, the original idea was a spin off from 'The Immortal Series' that can be found at http://kitsune.anifics.com/ or http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/, though 'Immortal's Lament', the prologue, is better viewed at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/ because it is in html format.

Some fan works that really influenced me when writing this is 'Soul Mates', which can be found at http://www.moonromance.com/l/soulm.htm (I prefer direct links rather than the general site), and 'Yeild Unto Thyself', which can be found at http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Fuji/1844/works/yutmp.htm though unfinished. YUT only gave me the idea of… interesting things happening.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "It all started, or will start, twenty thousand years from now." Elios stated. "The Federation was at the pinnacle of its expansion and Crystal Tokyo was still the Eternal City. A beauty unmatched in the entire Universe. Exploration was at a height and all races, with a few exceptions, lived peacefully with each other.

            "However, that peace was shattered when a race of aliens breached a dimensional barrier for a few short moments, and started attacking any life they come upon. Race after race fell under the onslaught of the aliens as they had superior attacking and defending capacities than anything we could build in the short time. Magic was completely ineffective against is, and by the time we managed to find something that WILL hurt them, we did not have enough forces to fight them back.

"The first thing that we did was to deposit Usa into the Time Gates in order to safeguard her. She was the first priority to the King and Queen, not to mention my own. We soon found that it was not the smartest thing to do, as the alien race finally reached our solar system. The first thing they did was to destroy the Time Gates because they had been unable to use it. Afterwards, they just razed the system, planet by planet. I fought, but one man can only do so much, even if I did have certain advantages.

            "Soon after the destruction of Crystal Tokyo, Pluto and I left the galaxy to train ourselves and to become stronger. While I cannot say that I was completely proud of my actions then, it was the only thing that we could have done under the circumstances. Ragnarok has happened, and the Twilight was upon most of existent, though no doubt that there were some places that managed to hide from the destruction, it was not enough to prevent us from seeking revenge. 

            "When we returned, we eliminated whatever was left of the alien from our Universe, and gathered all the remaining races together into a relatively young system. We left them because we did not feel the urge to join them… and we were lucky to do so, as soon after, we managed to find the Nan Ban Mirror when searching the area around the Solar System. Soon afterwards, we were never sure about this part; on weather the Nan Ban Mirror created or not, a Temporal Vortex connected to the destroyed Time Gate opened up and spitted Usa out."

            Elios took a deep breath and concluded by saying, "And the rest, as they say it, is History. We transported ourselves back to the past, and you can ask Usagi about details on what happened afterwards."

            For a moment, the room was silent except for the occasional sound from outside. A while minute afterwards, Adyen finally said, "I'm glad that you have been so honest with me."

            Elios nodded slightly to acknowledge the compliment. "Since you were so honest with me, I'll be bluntly honest with you as well. Your version of the future, the one with Crystal Tokyo and later Starfleet, is at best, is not going to happen within five decades, if it happens at all."

            Adyen can actually see Ikuko's and Setsuna's muscles beginning to move as Elios and Usa started their protest. "Hold it!" she roared to calm everyone down. "I mean what I said, but let me explain why."

            The three sat back down, each glaring at Adyen like she was a raccoon that was making a mess of their backyard.

            "With Ikuko here alive," Adyen pointed out, "she will become Queen instead of Usagi. That will be one of the three main deciding factors that will prevent the true Crystal Tokyo from appearing. Not to mention that she will have to find a consort… or would you rather keep your current husband?" Adyen jabbed slightly, part of her lips twitching upwards as Ikuko flushes slightly.

            Inside, Usagi was setting off fireworks telling her not to continue the line of thought she was having, so she continued her analysis. "Second main factor is that soon after the year two thousand, weather it is ten or twenty years I'll have to recheck my sources, there will be a great natural disaster that will completely ruin, if not sink, a part of Japan. There are also a few other elements that will cause this, but there is no way to change this outcome."

            Cutting off any interruptions, she forged on ahead. "Third, the current style of fighting I am teaching Usagi," this got a perk from all four occupants of the room, "What I am teaching her is a mixture of three schools of fighting arts: The Hokuto Shinken, the Nanto Seiken, and the Tenchi Seiken."

            "The North Star God Punch, South Star God Punch, and the Sky Earth God Punch?" Elios asked, a questioning look on his face.

            "Basicly." Adyen answered. "And to be perfectly blunt about it, both the Hokuto and Nanto Seiken are nothing more than an assassin's art."

            "WHAT?!" The four occupants of the room yelled together.

            "As some of you may or may not know," Adyen plowed on, perfectly able to ignore them completely, "the Art a person performs shapes his or her own personality… or rather, you would only choose that type of Art if it fits you. However, Usagi's personality fitted best with the Masteries of the Honkuto Seiken, which is actually very close to your own form of Art, 'Elios'." Adyen punctuated the name Elios especially for his discomfort.

            "How?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

            "The Ultimate Mastery of the Hokuto Shinken is the ability to reproduce any skill, technique, or attack that the user has seen preformed. It is best if used against the practitioner, but even seeing and analyzing it would more than likely work. I believe your own form of Art is to incorporate any skills, technique, or attack into your own style as long as it works…"

            Usa, who had calmed down quickly, asked "You only talked about two schools. What about the third, the Tenchi Shinken?"

            "Ah yes… the Tenchi Shinken…" Adyen repeated. "This is actually a form that I helped develop, and refine. Usagi is the first practitioner of this form of Art.

            "The Tenchi Shinken's aim is actually very simple: To be able to win without causing crippling damage, yet inflicting the maximum damage without being fatal." Adyen explained as she brought out the vase that she had grabbed from the side of the table. "Watch." She placed the vase in the center of the table, and brought her right hand up, with the index finger pointing towards the vase.

            Adyen's fingernail had just touched the face of the vase when suddenly cracks appeared across it, seeming to shatter but miraculously held together.

            "What I have just shown you was one of the Masteries of the Tenchi Shinken." Adyen explained. "If you leave the vase there, nothing will happen to it. However…"

            Moving her mouth down, she blew at the vase, which suddenly broke apart and shatter into many pieces. "… when any force is applied to the near destroyed pieces, it shatters. This technique was to be used on bones… and the enemy will shatter them all by causing more stress on the bones than they can handle at the time."

            "The Hokuto Shinken is the Art of using one hundred percent of their body, while the Nanto Shinken is the complete harness of inner bodily energies, something that most Chi users cannot do because if they did, it would mean harnessing all their life-forces."

            "If I were to use the same vase, the Hokuto Shinken would be able to grind the vase into dust by just putting it between my palms, while the Nanto would had just pierced through the vase, without breaking it. *That* is how powerful the techniques I am teaching Usagi.

            "Now if you excuse me…" Adyen said, looking at the stunned audience. "I have some people for Usagi to befriend…"

            Leaving the front door, she left the others to ponder on what she told them, all except Usa who had watched Adyen exit the house.


	8. Chapter 7

Lurkers of the Universe!

A Fanfic by Adyen (senranda@yahoo.ca)

Chapter 7

Thoughts are in _italics_ while speech is in normal fonts. Spoke thoughts between people is in " " and _italics_. Any speech between Adyen and his current host is always done in thought, and any action that says Adyen did only means that he was in control of the body, so I will still be using she instead of he. All characters when not in whatever other form they can be in shall be named with their 'current' name.

Just a note: I am using the Hokuto and Nanto Shinken because I think they're the strongest Martial Arts/Fighting Style there is in all anime… I will NOT be using most, if any, plots from Fist of the North Star… at least, not for a very long time…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "_Why did you tell them so much?_" Usagi asked as she walked up a street in Tokyo, avoiding people in case she got caught. The gravity training was back on her without complaint, as she knew it was good for her anyways.

            "_Because, like you,_" Adyen replied with a snicker, "_at least Elios is, or was, a nexus point, though I think we need to met Ranma… Of course, knowing him having a chance to come back, he would change the way his father treated him._"

            "_So who are we going to meet?_" Usagi asked, slightly curious as she stops in front of an elementary school.

            "_She's another Nexus… but she affects another world rather than ours._" Adyen said. "_Of course, if all goes well, she'll also bring back the Gift of Magic, along with a few others including you yourself, but more importantly_…"

            A young girl with bright red hair was bouncing around with her friends, playing tag with a few of her friends. She had shoulder length hair and was just starting to form a pigtail.

            "_Shidou Hikaru. One of the few that I have planned to train myself. Or rather, yourself; if you like to._" Adyen answered with a mental equivalent of a smile. "_Of course, not in the Shin Ryuujin Shinken I'm teaching you though… for one thing, the Shinkens don't fit them…  especially Hikaru._"

            "Really?!" Usagi squealed out loud.

            "_Yes, Usagi._" Adyen answered. "_From what I know, she's currently learning her family's variant of Kendo; a from which you can easily beat from my own prospective, so I suggest you teach her the Heitan Hi Kendo… which would fit as it was actually made for what she'll become in mind._"

            "_Oh?_" 

            "_I'll show you to her family Dojo and you can either sign up or prove yourself. Or do you want to cast an illusion so that you can be enrolled or anything otherwise?_"

            Thinking for a moment, Usagi came to her decision. "_I'll use the illusion… but first, let me play with her?_"

            Adyen chucked. "_You're still a kid at heart…_" He remarked."_Sure, why not? Just don't knock her out._"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Shidou Hikaru was having fun playing at her break when this blond girl caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. The girl wasn't taller than she is, but looking at her, Hikaru can tell that she practiced an Art. Of course, her t-shirt exposed her flesh so she could tell the muscles rippling through her arms… at least, when she stretches them.

            Pausing a moment to look at herself, Hikaru wonders how a girl that should be the same age as she is managed to become as such as she is… Then she wondered how strong the blond is. Then she felt curious as to why the blond was looking at her, smiling at her, and heading her way.

            "Hi! I'm Tsukino Usagi. What's yours?" the blond, Usagi, asked.

            Hikaru smiled. "Shidou Hikaru. Want to play together?"

            Usagi returned the smile. "Sure!" she chirped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Overall, Usagi thought, it was a fun way to start the day. Hikaru had been a fun person to play with, but she had to return to classes after her break ended.

            Heading up the street, she soon came across the Shidou Dojo, which was hard to miss seeing that it was one of the larger buildings in the area. Politely entering the front gate, Usagi waited until Adyen casted the spell, creating a copy of her mother besides her, and then knocking at the door.

            Moments later, a young man with blond hair opened the door and asked, "Hello?"

            "Hiiiiiii!" Usagi chirped, going into her 'cute girl' act while the illusion smacked Usagi slightly over the head.

            "Excuse my daughter…" the Ikuko illusion said, "My name is Tsukino Ikuko, and I was wondering if I could sign my daughter Usagi up with the dojo's sensei."

            "Ah." The young man said, "My name is Shidou Lance, and the person you seek would be my father. If you would enter and wait in the living room…" 

            Lance lead the 'mother' and child to a large room with a table in the middle, and mentioned for them to sit down. "It will only take a moment." He declared as he exited the room.

            "Nice house." Usagi comments while she fidgets in her seat, the Ikuko illusion just sitting besides Usagi.

            Moments later, Lance returned with a man with a long white beard, wearing a brown gi. He moved to a position opposite of Ikuko while the illusion stood up, mentioning Usagi to stand up as well, and bowed.

            Returning the bow, Lance's father took a seat opposite to Ikuko and nodded to Lance.

            "I'll bring some tea for you all." He said as he once again exited the room.

            "I am Shidou Kisinto, master of the Shidou school of Kendo. What is it that you wish of me?" He said with a somewhat soft voice, but his eyes were sharp and captured everything before him.

            "I am…" the Ikuko illusion started to say before Kisinto interrupted 'her'.

            "That is a very interesting construct, little girl." He said, much to the displeasure of Usagi and Adyen. Usagi hid the smile that threatened to split her face when she 'heard' Adyen mentally doing the equivalent of hitting his head against a wall. "But it is easily identifiable by it lack of lifeforce. So what is it? A robot? Magic?"

            Usagi started to deny it, but realized that it would only harm her now. Nodding hesitantly, Usagi sighed. "Magic."

            Nodding to himself, Kisinto asked, "What is it that you want with me?" 

            Looking up, she closes her eyes and locates Lance in three rooms across the hall. Opening her eyes again, she looks at Kisinto straight in the eyes and said, "I wish to teach at your dojo."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where did I get those stuff for the MKR characters? Well, I got my inspirations from a website called Mitsukai (http://www.mitsukai.com) and one of the author's fanfic, "Caught Between Worlds". While I did use their names and relations, I will NOT be following its plotline… mainly cause I still haven't a clue as to where it's leading, except that it's to a climax, and I can't find a way to fit it into the story..


	9. Chapter 8

Lurkers of the Universe!

A Fanfic by Adyen (senranda@yahoo.ca) 

Chapter 8 

Thoughts are in italics while speech is in normal fonts. Spoke thoughts between people is in " " and italics. Any speech between Adyen and his current host is always done in thought, and any action that says Adyen did only means that he was in control of the body, so I will still be using she instead of he. All characters when not in whatever other form they can be in shall be named with their 'current' name.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"She knows too much." 

Setsuna paced around the room, agitated. The moment Adyen had left, Usagi's room had been checked and found empty, asking the question of how she got out without them knowing. 

"Just the fact that Usagi had been able to draw on the Ginzuishou indicates that her body can handle massive amounts of energy..." she ranted. "And that should have been impossible for her age!" 

"Calm down!" Ikuko said, rubbing her temples. "You pacing around isn't going to help." 

Setsuna stopped dead. "You're right. It's just that I haven't felt this... this... ANNOYED since the end of World War Two!" 

Usa and Elios giggled like a pair of teens at the look on her face. Setsuna just groaned in frustration. "One thing that I noticed about Usagi was that there was a constant magical field around her..." Setsuna ponders. "This will interest you, Ranma." 

"Oh?" Elios asked, looking up. 

"For one thing, she is tapping into the natural mana well of Earth, though only minimally. That's not the strangest thing, though." She lectured. "She's casting a high level spell that should require much more mana than what she is drawing..." 

"What spell?" Elios asked. 

"A concentrated gravity spell controlled, moderated, and only affecting Usagi... And from what I could figure out from the spell, it is at least two hundred times normal gravity..." Setsuna gravely said. 

Elios smacked himself on the forehead and said, "My God! Why didn't I think of that?!" 

Usa giggled. "One of the more important person alive has done something that she shouldn't be able to do, and he wonders about how he could have missed a way to train." 

Elios looked up at Setsuna, but before he could say anything, she was already responding. "Yes, I can set something up like that, but Hotaru would have been able to do that better..." 

"Speaking about her..." Usa said, looking rather sheepish. 

"You said something about awakening her first..." Ikuko remarked. "But I don't see her here." 

"Yes..." Usa replied. "We... haven't been able to find her." 

"... What?" Ikuko blinked. "How could you not find her? I thought you said the Tomoe family is supposed to be famous." 

"It is..." Elios said sheepishly. 

"But they disappeared two years ago." Usa finished. 

Ikuko appeared to be pondering something for a moment. After a minute of silence, she asked, "Do you think it has something to do with this Adyen person?" 

"It might very well be..." Setsuna said. "She's managed to find Usagi, and she was supposed to be one of the most well hidden person... under your own supervision as well."

Ikuko was silent after that, but after recovering, she asked, "Any word on Beryl?"

Setsuna shook her head. "We haven't been able to get a trace on where Beryl is hiding, even though Usa shoved her into a pocket dimension. However, we could tell that she is still in her slumber, so we can relax for the time."

            "That's a relief. At least, without Beryl, Metalia has no foothold on anything there…" Ikuko sighed.

            "Well," Usa said, "there is some good news. We have managed to convince Washuu to join us, and she, in turn has managed to convince" *cough* "Yoshi through what we can only be described as bribing him with incriminating evidence."

            Ikuko's eyebrow shot up at that. "Incriminating evidence? What do you mean?"

            Elios blushed deep red. "Uh… just some pictures she said he wouldn't want to be released to certain people."

            "Oh." Ikuko said, deciding not to ask anymore.

            "Ahem. Anyways," Usa continued, "we managed to track down Mars and Jupiter, but we still haven't located the Prince or his Guardians. Neither have we been able to locate Venus, Neptune, nor Uranus. Mercury we have a lead on, though."

            "Well," Setsuna said, "Neptune and Uranus are to be expected. Venus is going to give me a headache tracking her family down, and the Prince will eventually be lead towards Usagi. With him, his Guardians, so we don't really have to do much about him except reawaken his memories... though his Guardians may do that for us."

            "But that still leaves the problem with Usagi." Ikuko pointed out, a bit hurt. "It's obvious that she trusts this Adyen person more than she trusts us…"

            "How could someone trust a person more than their mother for two lives?" Setusna asked, sitting down on the opposite side of Ikuko. "She knows you almost better than I do, so she has to understand and trust you, and since it's obvious she has all her memories back…"

            "…Yet she still trusts Adyen more than she trusts us." Elios finished. "Why? If we can solve that, we may be able to solve half the mystery."

            The four mulled over that thought for over five minutes before Ikuko asked, "What skill level would you say little Usagi is at right now?"

            "I'm not sure…" Elios said. "She only dodged an attack, but being able to my grab was already impressive."

            Usa solemnly said, "She may have also heard Setsuna approach the door. She was leaving the room the moment Setsuna was about to enter…"

            "We can ask her when she returns." Ikuko said, forestalling any arguments. "But I have a son to pick up right now. Please stay until I return."

            The thought that ran through Usa, Elios, and Setsuna's heads was, "_How do you know she'll return?_"


	10. Chapter 9

Lurkers of the Universe!

A Fanfic by Adyen (senranda@yahoo.ca) 

Chapter 9 

Thoughts are in italics while speech is in normal fonts. Spoken thoughts between people are in " " and italics. Any speech between Adyen and his current host is always done in thought, and any action that says Adyen did only means that he was in control of the body, so I will still be using she instead of he at this time. All characters when not in whatever other form they can be in shall be named with their 'current' name.

Hmm… I'm finding it easier to write this than any of my others… I wonder why? However, a little review isn't too much to ask… It is rather boring to be writing to an unresponsive audience.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

            Shidou Hikaru walked into her family dojo with her bokken strapped around her waist. She had been learning her family kendo since she could walk and understand the concept of honor. 

            The first thing she noticed upon entering the dojo was the sound of wood striking wood. At first, she assumed that it was her brother sparing with her father again, but the speed of the clashes changed that. Rather than the steady pace that they always practiced in, the sounds were nearly continuous, a face pace that demanded nothing other than the full power of the Master of the Shidou school of Kendo.

            Imagine her surprise when she opened her eyes and found her father, grandmaster of her school of kendo, fighting a strikingly familiar blond haired girl holding a bokken that was made for her size, and winning.

            Looking off to the side, she notices a woman sitting on the floor and watching the match silently. Hikaru stiffly walked over to the woman, who she guessed was Usagi's mother, and said, in her most respectful voice, "Konnichiwa. Watashi Shidou Hikaru desu."

            The mother figure turned towards her and said, with a polite nod, "Please, no need to be so formal. My name is Tsukino Ikuko, and come, sit down besides me and enjoy the match."

            Hikaru promptly sat down besides Ikuko to examine the match. Her first thoughts were that this fight was beautifully terrible. Beautiful in the sense on how fast and precise the strikes that they seemed to shimmer in speed, and terrible in the fact that a young girl that, with Hikaru's best guess, is no older than she, seems to be even faster and stronger than her father.

            "Enough."

            The participants jumped away from each other. Kisinto wiped his heavy sweat from his forehead while Usagi softly flicked the few sweats from her cheeks. Bowing to each other, they lowered their weapons and walked closer.

            "I'll agree to your terms if, and only if, you teach both my daughter Hikaru and my son Lance." Kisinto stated while nodding to Usagi. They headed towards the closest wall to replace the bokken from where he took it.

            "Agreed. That will boost the number of people I am training to four, and I'm hoping to add that number by at least two. I'll give you a list of weapons I want and the number later." Usagi said.

            Kisinto laughed. "For a little girl, you sure drive a hard bargin."

            Giggling, Usagi turned towards Hikaru. "Let's tell your daughter what we were talking about."

"Usagi," Ikuko interrupted. "I'll go set up the account. You'll be alright heading home yourself?"

"I'll be fine." Usagi said as Ikuko smiled and opened the door, letting herself out.

"Let's head into the guest room." Kisinto suggested as the three exited the dojo.

Soon, the trio was sitting around a table, drinking cups of tea and water. Usagi sat opposite to Hikaru as Kisinto took his place as the head of his family.

            "So… you will be teaching me and my brother in exchange to use the dojo to teach two others."

            Usagi nodded, with her 'mother' having 'left' to deal with money problems, she'll have to answer all the questions. "That's basically it. You'll meet the other two within the week, if your father frees the dojo on schedule."

            "But," Hikaru asked, worry forming on her face. "don't you have school to go to?"

            Usagi giggled. "Of course, silly, but I'll be here the moment school end. I'll even help you with any work you need done!"

            Hikaru smiled, and shared the giggle. "Then I guess I should call you Usagi-sensei!"

            Nearly falling out of her chair, Usagi shook her head. "Nononono… Just call me Usagi! We're almost the same age anyways." "_Physical age, that is._" She mentally corrected herself.

            Hikaru nodded as Kisinto looked at Usagi. Physically, she seemed to be of a person around five or six, but she has muscle tone that meant years of growth, and her mannerisms, speech, and even the way she carried herself spoke of the fact that she is older than she seems.

            "Well, I have to go now." Usagi said as she got off her seat. "I'll see you tomorrow, if all goes well. The others will come later this week, as they still have stuff to do."

            Kisinto nodded and stood up. "Let me send you on your way."

            "Thank you." Usagi said as she bowed and walked towards the front door.

Once outside, Usagi proceeded to walk back to her home, thinking about how to bring her friends over to the dojo and being reminded of other things related to a dojo that she has to check out. "_I'm sure she can make it… but you're right about checking up with the Tendos._"

"Where were you when I needed you?" Usagi asked out loud, ignoring any glances towards her.

"_It was a good way to test your abilities without augmentation. You did exceedingly well against someone of Kisinto's caliber, you know._" Adyen said, his voice indicating that he was musing over the fight.

"_It was like I could see his every move and counter before he could finish it!_" Usagi bubbled enthusiastically. "_While his strikes shook me, it wasn't that much to hold out against his strength._"

"_He was going all out._" Adyen pointed out. "_And thus you learn your first combat that include the terms 'winning' and 'losing'._" 

"_Hai sensei._" Usagi droned in a robotic mental voice before laughing out loud at the sheer delightful feeling of testing herself against someone else.

Adyen preformed the equivalent of a mental sigh and muttered, "_Kids…_" which provoked Usagi even more. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: God knows I should have stopped writing after the battle, but hey… a good writer needs to know when to stop… I'm obviously not a good writer since I'm continuing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

Usagi deftly leaped up to her room's window and looked around. While it wasn't messy, the door was open, and she was sure that she closed the door after she left that morning. "_Oh well…_" she sighed. "_No help for it now…_"

            Stopping to put her shoes into her subspace pocket, she sat on the windowsill and thought, "_What now, oh great and wonderful sensei?_"

            "_Very funny._" Adyen thought back. "_If they ask, just say you were out for a walk. If not, why bother telling?_"

            "_But she **is **my mother._"

            "_Yes, and I'm teaching you for the good of the Universe. If you fail, whatever happened to Usa and Elios' universe will happen to yours as well._"

            "…" Usagi had no answer to that. Just hours before the Fall happened, her old teacher had told her what happened, and what will happen if they failed… It was something that she did not wish to see happen to this world.

            "_Come on… let's go, Usagi._" Adyen said. "_I'm sure your parent and friends are worried._"

            Nodding to herself, Usagi walked out of the room and down the stairs where she expected the others to be.


	11. Chapter 10

Lurkers of the Universe!

A Fanfic by Adyen ()

Chapter 10

Thoughts are in italics while speech is in normal fonts. Spoken thoughts between people are in " " and italics. Any speech between Adyen and his current host is always done in thought, and any action that says Adyen did only means that he was in control of the body, so I will still be using she instead of he at this time. All characters when not in whatever other form they can be in shall be named with their 'current' name.

I actually have a even longer version of this, but it was HORRIBLE. HORRIBLE I TELL YOU! AHHHHHHH~~~~!

*ahem* Anyways, On with the fic!

"Mother, we have to talk."

Usagi walked into the living room with Ikuko, Usa, and Elios sitting around the table. Taking a seat, she looked at the three adults and said, "I need to know what has happened, and what you're planning. Adyen-sensei has considerable resources and she wishes to share them with you."

"Like what" Ranma asked, bit curious about this 'Adyen' person himself.

"You heard of the company, '3WA'?" Usagi asks.

"You mean the supposed 'World Welfare & Works Agency'?" Ranma asks, much to Usagi's surprise. "Who hasn't? In the previous three to four years, it raised from obscurity and a new company to one of the world's leader in developing hardware and software designers, rivaling Microsoft from the US, the Knights Industries from the UK, and even Japan's Sony Industries, which incidentally is launching it's expedition of the Moon the same time the 3WA is. Oh, I think it also does charity work on the side."

"I guess you know what sensei wishes it to become." Usagi replies, an eyebrow prepped up. "But right now, it's only the 'World Wide Welfare Agency', and you correct in every account except that it isn't only hardware and software designs: The 3WA also does modified FSSMs, or Full-Sensory Simulation Modules."

Seeing just a weird look from her parent and previous teacher, Usagi continued. "The thing is, sensei created that company here on Earth and through some of her personal information and wealth, she has brought it up to where it is today. In fact, she is the current stock and portfolio owner of the company, though she gave me 15% of the stocks while she holds another 75%."

Usa whistles at the thought of little Usagi holding 15% stocks in one of the four largest electronic companies in the world. It seems that Adyen certainly pride herself for being generous, especially since she practically created the company. This was quite an interesting display of knowledge and power indeed.

"She says that it would be best if we pooled our resources together and if needed, compromise in certain situations."

This pulled Usa out of her revere. How could Adyen be so sure that some things will happen? Furthermore, what sort of name is 'Adyen' anyways? Too many questions, too many possible answers.

"Adyen-sensei also wishes to talk to Elios alone." Usagi said solemnly. "Both my sensei and I can promise that he will not be harmed, but he is to not repeat what he learns in that meeting until he meets our consent. His honor as both Prince and Warrior."

This startled Elios much more than Adyen's original performance on the Vase. Having never heard of the Tenchi Shinken, he wanted to see how it actually performs in a fight, however, this also provides a chance for him to know Adyen for himself.

He nodded to Usa, who understood the implications of this chance, and stood up. "Fine. So, where to?"

"My room." Usagi said to the surprise of everyone. Without waiting, she turned and went up the stairs.

Shrugging, Elios followed the little girl in front of her room where Usagi waited. The others two waited for him to return downstairs, fidgeting and drinking some tea.

Upstairs, Usagi was holding onto the doorway and waiting for Ranma to arrive. "We don't have all day. Adyen is waiting for you inside."

Elios cautiously entered the room; until suddenly he just wasn't in Usagi's room anymore. He kept his mind focused and immediately found that the telepathic link between him and the others wasn't there anymore. Probing for another second, he easily figured out that he was in a pocket dimension created by the natural mana pockets in the area. "Interesting way of hiding a sub-dimension."

"Thank you for the compliment."

Elios whirled around to find a table and a figure sitting in front of another chair across the table, drinking what he could only guess as tea. He could easily identify the figure as Usagi's teacher, Adyen.

Walking over, he sat down across from her and asked, "Where is Usagi?"

"She's here. But reaffirm your oath here to me, and I'll tell you about myself."

Elios shrugged. "I hereby reaffirm my oath not to repeat anything I find out without the consent of both you and Usagi."

"I trust you on your honor, and seal the pact made between us." A soft glow flashed through her before fading, leaving a smiling woman and a rather stunned man who knew what that flash was about. "Therefore I'll tell you what I am." Adyen replied.

"You have divine powers." Elios stated, his stance relaxing slightly. "What are you doing on Earth?"

Adyen chuckled. "Just visiting. I'm one of those annoying people who just can't keep their hands off something interesting. Besides, your and your precious wife did something wrong even before she used the Ginzuishou way back when."

Elios narrowed his eyes. "What do you know about us?"

The woman took a sip of her drink, and passed a teacup to him. "Green tea? I find it very soothing to the nerves."

Elios cautiously took the cup and drank some of its contents. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

She shrugged. "In the simplest terms, I know everything Usagi knows."

For a moment, neither said anything as they both drank their tea. Finally, Adyen asked, "Aren't you going to ask me how?"

Breaking a grin, Elios cocked and eyebrow and said, "I figured if you want to tell me, you will."

Chuckling, Adyen put down her teacup and said, "I'm not going to tell you." A pause, but before Elios could say anything, she continued. "But I am going to show you."

Suddenly, a soft glow surrounded Adyen just before a bright flash pulsed from the figure. Elios, in the middle of a drink from his cup, had already covered his eyes from the warning, though he still didn't see anything until the light receded. And when he could finally see again, the vision startled him so much that his reaction was the one that she was hoping for.

"Hi Ranma-sensei!" Usagi cheerfully waved from across the table, holding up the same cup that Adyen seemed to have drunk from, but easily identified as hot chocolate instead of green tea.

Elios spit his half drunk mouthful of tea across the table, where Usagi had already brought up an umbrella to block the liquid projectile. While he was choking, Usagi took the chance to return the umbrella to where she had taken it and replaced the cup of hot chocolate, which Elios has spit into.

She grinned somewhat gloatingly and said, "Thanks Ranma-sensei! Adyen-sensei now owes me a favor for that little scene."

Somewhat weakly, Elios grinned and asked, "Gee thanks. So, I take it that you *are* the real Usagi and not just who I was talking to using some kind of spell to turn into someone who looks like Usagi?"

Grinning like a little kid with a secret, she nodded and said, "Want me to repeat what you were doing that time I stumbled into your room with Saturn?"

Elios blushed and waved his hands. "Uh... no. I don't think that's needed."

Usagi nodded again and slyly said, "I think I'll allow you and Adyen-sensei to talk. Besides, I don't think you'll be needing *my* cup of chocolate, will you?"

Elios blushed a deeper shade of red as Usagi finished her drink, then shimmered back into Adyen.

Pouting, Adyen fished out another cup of tea and said, "I though you wouldn't react that strongly."

Elios muttered something about her waving cheerfully.

"Anyways, I think this is a good time to discuss future plans so we don't stumble across each other's toes." She stated reasonably. "I think I should start by listing a few people I'm trying to find or have already found. Namely Shidou Hikaru, Tendou Kasumi, and... maybe one other, depending."

"On?" He asked.

"History." Adyen smirked. "Depending on what you did in the past, and I already see some major differences, certain events will happen in the future. The Time Gate is useless in this, since it measures probability and allow people to enter them."

Elios blinked and then shrugged. "The whole world has to be ready, not just Japan."

Adyen nodded. "True. This is one reason why I built the FSSM system. It will prepare Usagi's generation and beyond for war and other sorts of conflict that will eventually arrive."

She turned sideways and looked into the unending void before her. "This is a war, and I intend to help you win it. However, I'd like to ask privacy from... non-essentials, which includes everyone that doesn't stumble along my presence. Senshi or otherwise."

Elios frowned. "I understand the need for secrecy, but isn't that a bit extreme?"

Shrugging, Adyen merely replied, "If I'm an unknown, I can play both sides. Besides being more fun, I can help with things like information gathering from the enemy's ranks and other covert activities. Besides," she shrugs, "I'm going to have so many pie on my hands that I can't be tied down."

It took Elios a moment to translate the metaphor, but when he did, he managed a somewhat weak smile.

"I remember when *I* had that problem as well..." He chuckled out. "Of course, in between everything, I *couldn't* be slow, else WHAM!" He smacked his left hand into his right for effects.

"So you understand my problem."

"I guess. I'll talk to the others."

"Thanks. I'll promise on whatever you want me to promise on that Usagi will not go through unnecessary harm." 


	12. Chapter 11

Lurkers of the Universe! A Fanfic by Adyen 

Chapter 12  
  
sigh I lost the original chapter 12, then stopped writing for a bit because it was annoying me. Then I watched a few new animes, and decided to completely change it because this chapter starts the main story. I finally got around updating this, tho!  
  
Note: There's going to be typos and grammatical mistakes in this, but I'm leaving them as such because I want to see how well I can type up a story. People who are looking for quality fics are suggested to avoid this, but those who really like weird plots are welcomed to continue on.   
  
Secondary Disclaimer: Everything in my bio's disclaimer still applies, but form now on, any characters I use that may belong to other fanfics writers I either use with permission or I couldn't reach them via email. If you are one of those writers I borrowed from, feel free to contact me and tell me what you think (ie, get your creation out of my fic or s/he isn't acting the way they're supposed to).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
She sat on the large chair, facing out to the window from her seat on the 52nd floor. It's been nearly a decade since she left home, but she had kept watch on her family, both new and old. Feeling a slight tingle in the back of her head, she murmured, "It's been so long since we met face to face... and so much we haven't told the others. About us. About you. What do you think will happen next?"  
  
Silence was her only answer as she glanced at the darkening skies. She slowly got up and stretched her 17 years old body, having choose this age to stay as, and glanced down at the city of Tokyo. "Of course, we will do our best to be ready, but what will be can only be decided by our actions."  
  
A woman wearing a dark cloak shuffled into the room and said, "It's time." Usagi nodded and followed her out into the darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
A pair of children was walking down the streets. One seemed like she was around the age of 10 while the other around 15, but they were acting completely in opposite ways. The older looking one, with blond hair streaming behind her, was playing with a pair of yo-yos while barely taking note of which way they were heading. The other, a black haired young girl that seemed to be European, was holding on to a large violin case while glancing at everything.  
  
"So, this is Tokyo you've been talking about?" The black haired girl asked. "It's is somewhat more crowded than most Italian cities."  
  
"Of course it is, Clair." The blond replied. "This is one of the world's most advanced cities, as well as the capital of Japan. From now on, we'll mainly be operating from this city."  
  
Clair digested this piece of news. "Are you sure it's alright to just take me here from the Company?"  
  
The blond waved it off with a swing of her yo-yo. "Don't worry about it. It was in my Section 1 contract that anytime I wished to leave, I could, and with anyone I choose. Jose was green with envy when I showed him the sub-clause I added, even though he truly believes in his work and wouldn't leave her alone anyways."  
  
Clair uncomfortable shook the thought of what may happen if it wasn't so.  
  
"Anyways, we'll be heading to a friend's place to stay. She probably won't be using it most of the time, so we'll mainly be alone except another roommate of hers might come in once in a while."  
  
A sudden explosion off to the distance caught their attention quickly. The blond quickly retrieved her yo-yos and said, "Follow me. And remember, while guns aren't completely illegal here, use the weapon I gave you." A nod was all she needed before running down the street towards where the explosion happened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
In most SM storylines, the Dark Kingdom attacked with stealth and guile, hoping to collect enough energy to revive their Goddess and lead them to victory. However, because of certain actions in the past, this was no longer an issue and so various monsters all attacked Tokyo at the same time. The JDSF was quickly dispatched to help those people, but at the same time, others were already at the scene and providing support...  
  
"Love and Beauty SHOCK!"  
  
A rolling heart exploded through the lines of youma as Sailor Venus tried to hold them at bay. They knew this was coming ever since their teacher arrived and awakened them, but it was still a shock to see. The four inner senshi had split up in order to contain the youma, while the outer senshi were off planet and won't make it back within hours. Their Queen was in the back with a few other allies they had found, tending to the wounded, and their teacher were inside the area, looking for survivors as well as pinpointing where they came from.  
  
"Venus Love Me CHAIN!"  
  
A whip of golden heart-linked chain shot out from her and hit the front row of youma approaching her. They all flew up into the air from the attack, and landed in various placed, dead. She quickly moved back so that she was facing the road directly and brought a hand up.  
  
"Cresent Beam SHOWER!!"  
  
Golden laser-like beams shot from her finger and down the street, obliterating everything in its way. She dashed up and killed the few remaining ones smart enough to hide before taking a seat up on one of the streetlights. The ordeal isn't really tiring, but there were just so many of them. It's like the invasion of the Moon Kingdom all over again.  
  
Shivering in half-remembered memories, she heard sounds of youma growling on the next street and decided to distract herself by killing all of them. However, when she got there, she noticed two young girls fighting rather effectively against a small hoard of youma.  
  
One of them, a blond like herself, was swinging something around so fast that it cut through the youma like butter. Only when the girl recalled it did she realize it was a pair of yo-yos. The other girl was holding a short sword, almost like a rapier, but wider. She took care of any that got too close to the other girl, but mainly stayed off to the side.  
  
The blond looked her way and Venus noticed that the girl had blue eyes as well. A memory stirred slightly within her, but she had no time to follow that string of thought as the remaining youma noticed her and attacked, forcing her to defend herself. By the time she had finished, the pair had already left for destinations unknown, leaving a puzzle for Venus to solve.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Phew. That was close." She said, running out of the area. "I keep forgetting I look like her. At least those civilians got away safely."  
  
Clair followed closely behind and watched her partner. It still amazed her that she could do all that, and sometimes even better than they could do it, but wasn't like them at all. She could understand the reasoning behind it, but it's quite different when it's actually used.  
  
"Oh, Clair? From now on, call me Deus. I don't want to spoil the surprise and let them know who I am." The blond said, rubbing her hands together. "I'm sure it'll be a blast."  
  
"I understand, A... Ah, Deus." Clair said, smiling as she re-sheaved her sword into the edge of the violin case. She watched as Deus waved her arm down her hair as it turned from golden blond to platinum white.  
  
"There. I don't think the senshi will recognize the body now..." Deus muttered to herself as she lead them to a small house in the outskirts of central Tokyo. 


End file.
